Leaning Order of Pizza
Leaning Order of Pizza is an optional side mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. During this mission, the player must help deliver orders from the Pizza Parlor. This side mission can be played during free play mode after completing the first main mission, Looking For Clues. Clearing this mission and the second main mission, Left to your Own Devices, allows The Wrong Orders to be played. Walkthrough In the Pizza Parlor, a Pizza Chef is worrying because his delivery guy is away, and he can't read his handwriting for orders. He has made the pizzas, but is unable to tell who they are to be delivered to. If the player accepts the side mission, it begins. The chef asks the player to confirm if they don't mind helping, and the player agrees. The chef says he has four pizzas to be delivered, which are on the floor nearby. They can be collected in any order. Talking to the chef after collecting at least one pizza has him mention that the customers should be able to recognize their orders if shown to them, and although he does not know the identities of the customers, he knows about their activities: the first goes swimming, the second mentioned rehearsing and has a guitar, the third looks like a miner and has a strange way of speaking, and the fourth talked about clouds a lot. The pizzas can be delivered in any order. The locations of the customers are: *The first customer is in the Underground Pool, who is going to throw a pool and polo party, but is waiting for squid pizza. When given to them, they say it smells delicious like always, and thank the player. *The second customer is on the stage of the Lighthouse, hungry after practicing with their instrument. This customer ordered a hot sauce pizza, because they "can't play steamin' guitar solos without hot sauce". When given to them, they thank the player, who proceeds to take a break from playing the guitar to eat the pizza. *The third customer is at the Mine Shack, complaining about how their day is going, first crashing their favorite mine cart, and now their seaweed pizza is late. When given to them, they say it looks delicious, and thank the player. *The fourth customer is at the Iceberg, watching and talking about clouds, but say it would be better if they had a candy pizza, which reminds them of fluffy clouds. When given to them, they say it looks delicious, and thank the player, while still talking about clouds. After delivering all four orders, the player must return to the chef, who says he was about to close the parlor to look for the player, and asks if they need any help. The player says the orders were all delivered. The chef is thankful, and the player says that running a restaurant alone seems complicated. The chef replies that he loves making pizzas, but prefers having others make deliveries. He then gives the player 50 coins as a gift for helping, and the mission is complete. Gallery Pizza chef concerned.png|The chef worrying about being unable to read his delivery guy's handwriting Squid pizza order.png|The squid pizza order Seaweed pizza order.png|The seaweed pizza order Hot sauce pizza order.png|The hot sauce pizza order Dessert pizza order.png|The dessert pizza order Pizza and polo pool party penguin.png|The first customer Practicing penguin.png|The second customer Miner penguin bad luck.png|The third customer Cloud watching penguin.png|The fourth customer Pizza chef thankful.png|The chef thanking the player for help delivering Leaning Order of Pizza busy.png|The message if the player attempts to start this mission while playing another side mission